<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dill Pickle &amp; Pocket Knife by TalkingCandyBar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754646">Dill Pickle &amp; Pocket Knife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingCandyBar/pseuds/TalkingCandyBar'>TalkingCandyBar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Really gay!!!, romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingCandyBar/pseuds/TalkingCandyBar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pickle and Knife together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Knife/Pickle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll add character tags the further I go if a character is ever in the story and/or mentioned</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was your average midnight. The moonlight shined on any reflected surfaces, it reflected off of the blades head, shinning a bit brightly. Might be so bright that the people in the hotel could see the light from their windows. Knife quickly hid underneath a nearby tree as he didn't want to attract attention to himself. He was going to sneak into the Hotel to meet up with his <em>boyfriend. </em>Of course, Pickle wasn't his boyfriend yet but he still wanted to see the cucumber again. It's been weeks since they've last seen each other, the two of them would play video games, chat, and eat snacks.</p><p>Knife defiantly missed those times. MePhone didn't want any of his remaining contestants leaving and secretly sneaking off to places like Marshmallow, so Knife had to be confidential about it and not tell anyone where he was off too. Security was strict though as MePad would teleport everywhere to find anyone who was missing but luckily, MePad was nowhere near Knife so he thinks the cost is clear. Knife walked out from underneath the tree then quickly ran down the hill, towards the tall orange building in front of him.</p><p>Knife had been sneaking into OJ's hotel for awhile now so of course he knows where Pickles window was located. He eyed up at his window then snapped his fingers and said "Bingo" </p><p>The blade started to climb, grabbing the window ledges as he did so. He tried to be careful as he didn't want to end up slipping and falling down. Not only he would break his leg, but also alert the guests inside the hotel so he had to stay vigilant.</p>
<hr/><p>He finally grabbed Pickles window and boost himself up, he knocked on Pickles window as it was shut closed. He saw the cucumber waking up from his bed then Knife chuckled as he saw the sleepy cucumber staring at him all drowsy mixed with a puzzled expression. He walked up to the window then unlocked it then fully opened it up.</p><p><strong>Pickle:</strong> K-knife? The hell are you doing here?</p><p><strong>Knife:</strong> To see you again, duh!</p><p>he fully pushed himself threw Pickles window and landed on his face on the floor. Pickle let out a short chuckle then helped him up.</p><p>-</p><p><strong>Pickle:</strong> Don't you know what time it is?</p><p><strong>Knife: </strong><em>*smirks* </em>Time to play <em>video games??</em> <em>(playfully nudges Pickles arm with his elbow)</em></p><p><strong>Pickle: </strong><em>*playfully rolls eyes* </em>It's midnight and half of the people here are asleep. What if OJ catches you?</p><p><strong>Knife: </strong>Pft, that glass of Orange Juice couldn't catch me, I'm pretty stealthy and hadn't been caught yet~</p><p><strong>Pickle: </strong>Just make sure MePhone's giant assistant doesn't catches you. He's pretty loyal to MePhone and his rules</p><p><strong>Knife: </strong><em>*rolls eyes* </em>Yeah yea, I know that</p><p>-</p><p>The two of them stopped talking, none of them had anything intriguing to say to each other so the room was filled with stiff and awkward silence all together. Knife whistled to break the silence then Pickle just snickered as he heard Knifes terrible whistling. </p><p><strong>Pickle: </strong>Alright, stop dude <em>*chuckles* </em></p><p><strong>Knife: </strong>Don't like my whistling tune? <em>*smirks*</em></p><p><strong>Pickle: </strong>It's cringy and not really a <em>tune *laughs*</em></p><p><strong>Knife: </strong><em>*pretends to be offended* </em>I'm offended that you said that!</p><p>-</p><p>Knife opened his mouth as he was about to sing until Pickle shut his mouth by having his hand up to his face.</p><p><strong>Pickle: </strong>You're not singing with that raspy voice of yours! Ain't gonna happen-</p><p>Knife rolled his eyes then moved Pickles hand away. </p><p><strong>Knife: </strong>Ok, fiiiine!! But you're missing out on one heck of a song here!</p><p>The room continued to be filled with silence. Neither of them had much to say. Knife took a glance at Pickles video games on the desk near him. Curious, Knife asked about them.</p><p>-</p><p><strong>Knife: </strong>Say, are those new video games OJ bought for you?</p><p><strong>Pickle: </strong><em>*follows his gaze then looks at the games on the table* </em>Pft, has if OJ would ever buy anything for me... No, these games I bought for myself with my own money.</p><p><strong>Knife: </strong>Woah, I didn't know new video games where out! Man... Can't believe I missed out on alot of updates since I was participating in this stupid show</p><p><strong>Pickle:</strong> At least you might have a <em>slight </em>chance at winning. Just don't do anything rash and you might have a few allies</p><p><strong>Knife: </strong>There's no alliances since the teams are now merged. Plus I think everyone is depressed over at the show... Baseball is still upset about Nickel leaving, Suitcase is upset about Balloon or whatever she was whining about. Test Tube upset about the dumb egg. Only bright person on the show is Lightbulb, no pun intended. She's pretty chill and positive.</p><p><strong>Pickle: </strong>What about <em>Microphone?</em></p><p>Knife heard her name then he tried with all his might to not let out a growl or any signs of aggression. He eavesdropped on Microphone talking to Taco and he was pretty sure that Taco was helping Microphone through the challenges so she could win the million. The greedy Taco wanted to win Inanimate Insanity season 1 but was upset due to OJ winning. So his guess was that Taco was doing this for her revenge and was using Microphone and using her to cheat. </p><p><strong>Knife: </strong>She's uh... <em>Fine....</em> <em>*mutters* </em></p><p><strong>Pickle: </strong>Seems like the whole show is a mess.... Hopefully this will be over soon and we could resume back to our normal lives</p><p>-</p><p>Knife spent the rest of his time talking with Pickle some more. He was disappointed as it was time for him to go. </p><p><strong>Knife: </strong>Goodbye until next time~</p><p><strong>Pickle:</strong> <em>*hugs him* </em>I'm gonna miss hearing that raspy voice of yours~</p><p>Knife chuckled then hugged back. Pickle let go of him then to Knifes surprise, Pickle kissed him passionately on the lips.</p><p>Pickle felt Knifes metal face beginning to heat up. Pickle slowly broke away then laughed.</p><p><strong>Pickle: </strong>Don't turn into a thousand degree knife yet. You might burn something or someone~</p><p><strong>Knife: </strong><em>(Shakes head to get out of daze) </em>Hehe... Right... <em>*rubs back of head*</em></p><p><strong>Pickle:</strong> Geez, you sure can be awkward as hell around me~ (lightly punches Knifes arm) </p><p><strong>Knife: </strong>Maybe I wouldn't be so<em> awkward</em> if you'll stop making things awkward~</p><p><strong>Pickle: </strong>Pft, whatever man <em>*playfully rolls eyes* </em></p><p>Knife opened up Pickles window then set his foot out the window first, he then turned around to get a look at Pickle one last time.</p><p><strong>Knife: </strong>Adios amigo~</p><p><strong>Pickle: </strong>Adios <em>novio</em>~</p><p>Knife had a slight blush creeping onto his face as Pickle just called him <em>boyfriend</em> in Spanish. Knife hurried up and left the window as he didn't want to be caught staring at him awkwardly with a goofy expression on his face.</p><p>-</p><p>Knife made it to the bottom then Pickle waved goodbye to him then Knife returned the wave and headed back up to the hill. Pickle really was his boyfriend and he will be coming back soon, he always will.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At the shows parameters, Knife talks about Pickle to Lightbulb while at the Hotel, Pickle was just left alone with his thoughts about Knife.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knife made it back to the shows parameters.</p><p>He looked around and realized nobody was in sight? Confused, he walked in further into the area, thinking everyone might be asleep somewhere but... Where? Knife decided to shrug it off, at least he'll be left alone with his own thoughts for once and not have anyone bother him, usually Lightbulb would come and chat her head off to him so he was glad she was nowhere in sight until-</p><p>
  <em> <strong>*CRASH*</strong> </em>
</p><p>Something had crashed into Knife. A bit dazed, he still can make out the figure of... Lightbulb?</p><p><strong>Lightbulb: </strong><em>*yells* </em>I GOT HIM!!! </p><p>Knife pushed Lightbulb off of him then stood up, dusting himself off. He heard more footsteps approaching then looked up, seeing MePhone with MePad. Just them, nobody else. Knife crossed his arms then glares at them.</p><p><strong>MePad:</strong> Good work Lightbulb! You found Knife! You get a digital golden star </p><p>MePad's screen had a bright golden star on it then Lightbulbs eyes sparkled as she saw the dazzling sight. Knife rolled his eyes then saw the blue phone approaching him.</p><p><strong>MePhone: </strong>And where exactly have you been?</p><p>Knife could heard a hint of aggression in the phones voice so he tried to be aggressive back.</p><p><strong>Knife: </strong><em>*crosses arms* </em>What ya mean where I've been? I was just... uh... In the forest trying to think! Which if you hadn't noticed the forest is still in the shows parameters so I technically hadn't left!</p><p>MePhone didn't looked at all convenience, but he just let it slide then snapped his fingers for MePad to teleport them back to wherever they were just at. Lightbulb however, stood behind.</p><p><strong>Lightbulb: </strong>What's up blade? I've seen ya sneaking out to go to the Hotel. I wasn't a snitch or anything so I just kept quiet when MePhone told me and the others where you've been</p><p>Knife froze to the spot at Lightbulbs words. She saw me? But how? He thought he was being real sneaky but turns out that this nosy contestant had been following him. Knife growled then turned away, not looking at Lightbulb then he heard her babble on.</p><p><strong>Lightbulb: </strong>Is it about...<em> Pickle?</em></p><p><strong>Knife: </strong><em>*slowly turns to look at her*  </em>N-no..? What makes you think that..?!</p><p><strong>Lightbulb: </strong>I kept hearing you talking in your sleep about pickles or something... I was assuming if that was what you where looking for</p><p>Knife sighed, he couldn't come up with a lie about this. He groaned as he hated revealing his secrets and emotions to his rivals. Of course the teams are now merged and Lightbulb was no longer part of the Bright Lights, but Knife and everyone else on this show have to treat each other like rivals in order to win. Last man or woman standing wins.</p><p><strong>Knife: </strong>Alright... Fiiine... </p><p>Lightbulb brightened up when she heard that with a big stupid smile on her face. Knife rolled his eyes then began to spill the beans.</p><p><strong>Knife: </strong>I was just visiting him... We hadn't talked in forever and I needed someone to talk too... This show is pretty stressful and so are the contestants! I needed to talk to someone to release some stress y'know?</p><p><strong>Lightbulb: </strong>But why can't ya just talk to the contestants here? I'll be happy to talk with you! Basically I'll talk with anyone!</p><p><strong>Knife: </strong><em>*Facepalms* </em>Noo! You don't understand!! I uh.... I.. I</p><p>Knife couldn't bring himself to say <em>love </em>as he loved Pickle deeply and would always stop by at the hotel to talk with his crush in secret. He only comes there to chat with him and get near him. He does these things because he loves him, but of course, he couldn't tell Lightbulb that.</p><p><strong>Lightbulb: </strong>C'mon! Spill it already <em>Knifey </em></p><p><strong>Knife: </strong>I LOVE HIM OK?!!</p><p>Lightbulb was baffled and surprise as Knife just yelled that. Knife had his eyes opened wide as he too was surprised. He quickly slapped his hands onto his mouth. He felt his cheeks beginning to heat up from embarrassment. He hope no one else heard that besides himself and Lightbulb.</p><p><strong>Lightbulb: </strong><em>*warmly smiles* </em>Awww, really Knife? Is this why you kept sneaking off?</p><p>Knife nodded but didn't say anything as he think he said too much to her already. Lightbulb walked over then patted his back with that smile still plastered onto her face.</p><p><strong>Lightbulb: </strong>Don't worry, my lips are sealed~ <em>*winks*</em></p><p>Knife smiled a little but then stopped as he wasn't going to be nice to her. </p><p><strong>Knife: </strong>Yea, well- good....</p><p>Knife added then he walked into the forest, deciding to just take a break from all of this. Lightbulb watched him go but she didn't follow him as she was guessing he wanted to be left alone for a bit.</p><hr/><p>He was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling as he was thinking of Knife. He loved that blade so much and wish he could tell him... But what if he doesn't feel the same way? Man, that'll be awkward... </p><p>Pickle tossed and turned on his bed as he couldn't sleep, the image of Knife was still clear in his head. He covered his face with the pillow then groaned. Pickle slightly blushed as he was thinking of the charming and rouge blade. He will be so happy for him if he had won Inanimate Insanity 2. Pickle turned to face his right side, staring at the window and still seeing the bright full moon. He smiled a little as the memory was still fresh in his head about Knife sneaking in. He saw the moonlight shining off of his metallic head. He looked so cute and dazzling under the moonlight.</p><p>He chuckled a little as Knife would kill him if he ever told Knife these things. At least pickle could sleep well tonight, he place his pillow back to it's original spot then layed his head against it, slowly closing his eyes with a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaa my first fanfic!!!! I hope I did ok on it. I still need to practice on writing a good fanfic but this is the best I could do and I choosed my two favorite boys to write about!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>